


Forgotten Knight

by Fave101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada has been a Kingsman agent since the beginning of the second world war.  His family may forget him, but the Kingsman don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Forgotten Knight

AN: You don't need to see the movie to understand what's going on, most of the movie will be summarized, but it would be easier! Plus it's an amazing movie!!

Canada gasped as another bullet hit his suit. It was bullet proof, but it still hurt and would leave a mark. Being a nation meant the bruises and cuts would heal much quicker. He ignored the pain and kept running down the dimly lit grey hallway. He had a large gash on his collar bone with blood running down the front of his suit. The guards had managed to cut him before he could get away with the information.

Matthew could still hear a pack of henchmen running and firing after him. He rounded a corner, spotted two guards facing away from him and quickly aimed his hand gun. The first one fell, bullet through the back of his head, while the other turned to him. The Canadian aimed and fired again hitting the man between the eyes.

"Forgotten, hurry up and get out of there." A British accented voice said through his ear piece. Matthew glanced around looking for an exit. "Take the stairway to your right."

"Thanks Merlin!" The Canadian said spotting the door and going for it just as the henchmen rounded the corner. Matthew grabbed a lighter grenade out of his pocket and activated it, throwing it at his followers. Canada didn't wait around to see the damage instead he started running down the stairs. "Where's the nearest exit?"

"Bottom floor, first door on your left and the window leads into an alley. If you're lucky it won't be locked." Merlin said.

"If it is I'll just have to break it!" Canada said out of breath. He heard people coming up the stairs and glanced over the railing. Four heavily armed men were coming up the stairs. Matthew vaulted over the railing kicking the tallest one in the face and running past the stunned three. One caught him by the hair and pulled him back. The Canadian growled and twisted so he could punch the man in the neck while activating his signet ring. The man jerked letting go of the small Canadian.

Canada kept running, but firing over his shoulder warning the other two not to follow. He finally reached the main floor and threw the door open and glanced around for more guards. There were several at the end of the hall not yet aware of his presence. Matthew quietly tip toed down the hall, hiding in the shadows until he reach the first door on the left and pulled on it. It wasn't locked and Matthew sighed stepping into the room. It was a small empty office. The window was wide open already and he climbed out disappearing into the city streets.

\-----❄️"Manners maketh man."❄️-----

AN: I always use quoted as line breaks!

On his way back to the Kingsman London headquarters Canada noticed that a lot of people were out in the streets. Some of them looked like they'd been through hell. Broken bones, cuts, bruises and even bullet holes littered their bodies. Medics were everywhere helping whoever they could.

Matthew was going to stop and help, but he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and looked to see who it was. He immediately answered seeing it was his boss.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Matthew? Are you okay?" His boss asked worriedly. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm in London for a meeting, remember?" Matthew said looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was tailing him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Didn't you see? Everyone went mad! Fights broke out in the streets, even in parliament." His boss explained quickly. "Here it was mostly near the U.S. boarder, but in the U.S. it was everywhere!"

"That doesn't sound good. I did feel some unrest earlier." Matthew scratched his head and grimaced realizing that his hair was matted with blood. "We'll most likely talk about what ever happened at tomorrow's meeting."

"Alright, be careful Canada." His boss said hanging up. Matthew looked over his missed calls and realized it was the eighth time his boss had called and America, Scotland, France and Prussia had been calling him too. He didn't feel like calling them back. Matthew was surprised they remembered him in the first place.

The Canadian remembered the cut on his collar and ripped a piece from the bottom of his dress shirt to help stop the blood flow. It was pretty deep and would most likely need stitches.

Matthew made his way to one of the many secret entrances to the Kingsman HQ and took the train to the mansion. As soon as he got off Canada went over to the sink, conveniently placed just inside the entrance, and washed the blood off his hands, then pulled down his collar to get a better look at the cut. The bleeding had finally stopped and it was starting to scab over. It wouldn't need stitches anymore.

Two voices caught his attention. One belonged to a young female. She was wearing a brownish green suit with her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. The other belonged to a young man who looked pretty beat up. He had a split lip and soon to be a black eye. The girl was crouched down next to the boy who was sitting in an arm chair. She had a first aid kit next to her and by the look on her face; Canada could tell that she didn't know what she was doing.

Matthew walked over to the pair. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"Yes, please!" She said exasperatedly. "You wouldn't happen to know first aid would you?"

Canada nodded and knelt down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I broke my fucking foot!" The male groaned.

"Language!" The girl snapped. The boy rolled his eyes. "The left one." She gestured to the foot. "I'm Roxy by the way, and this is Eggsy. And you are?"

"My names Matthew. It's nice to meet you." He said as he examined Eggsy's foot. "It's just a sprain." Canada said grabbing some bandages and wrapping them tightly around Eggsy's foot. "Keep it rested and you'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Thanks bruv." Eggsy said.

"Ah Forgotten, I see you've met our new recruits." Merlin said stepping through the door at the end of the hallway beside the observation window.

AN: Hope you guys like it so far!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

AN:Sorry for my bad summary of the movie!If you haven't seen it, you should.It's amazing!Probably find a copy online.

"Ah Forgotten, I see you've met our new recruits." Merlin said stepping through the door at the end of the hallway beside the observation window. "Oh Eggsy, Harry's just waking up if you want to go see him."

"Wait! What do you mean? He's alive?!" Eggsy asked eyes wide.

"What happened to Harry?" Canada asked standing from his crouch position beside Roxy.

"Oh right, you don't know. Silly me, I forgot." Merlin said. He went on to explain how criminal tech mastermind Richmond Valentine planned a mass genocide to wipe out most of the human race. When the Kingsman learned about the crime, Harry had to spring into action, track down the mastermind and his weapon, but was shot in the head by Valentine and Eggsy; his new recruit had to finish the job for him. In the end most people survived, but a lot of politicians and celebrities around the world didn't. Their heads had been blown up from the SIM cards.

"I should probably call my brother back then, eh?" Matthew said taking in the information.

"I'll take you to see Harry." Merlin said and started to lead the way. Roxy helped Eggsy up and walked with him. "Oh and one more thing Matthew, the King Arthur is dead too."

"Never really liked him anyways. Stuck in the past." Canada said with a shrug. "I'll see Harry later. I need to clean up." He said handing Merlin his USB drive with all the information he had gotten. Matthew quickly walked to his small quarters. Each Kingsman agent had a room in each headquarters to sleep and do whatever else they pleased.

Canada grabbed a towel and headed to his bathroom. He had a quick shower to wash the blood out of his hair. He dried off and got dressed in pyjamas. Matthew picked up his phone and called Alfred.

"Mattie! Where are you? Are you okay?" America asked quickly.

"I'm fine." Canada replied. "What about you?"

"I'm alright." Alfred said with a loud sigh. "But my people are worried and most of my government is gone."

"Alfie, that's not good! What are you going to do?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but I'm sure everything will be okay!" The American said optimistically. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. My people are nervous as well, but my government is fine." Matthew said.

"That's good! The meeting is still on for tomorrow. England called and said he had info on what happened." Alfred said. "Gotta go bro! See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye." Matthew said and hung up. He glanced at the clock and got up and threw a hoodie and pair of jeans on. Canada left locking his room and walking down the hall. It was getting close to midnight, but Canada knew Harry would still be up, nose stuck in a book. He easily found his way to the med-wing and scanned around for a nurse.

One walked up to him and smiled brightly. "Hello, is there someone you are looking for?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Harry Hart." Canada replied. The nurse nodded and motioned for him to follow.

The nurse stopped at a door at the end of one of the many sterile white halls. "He's in here." She said.

"Thank you." Matthew said with a smile. She nodded and walked away. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Harry called. Matthew peaked his head in. Harry was sitting up in a recliner in the corner of the room reading a book. "Oh, Matthew! It's so good to see you!"

"Harry, you shouldn't be out of bed yet!" Canada said with a smile.

"I know but, I'm more comfortable sitting in a chair. When did you get your doctorate in medicine?" He said closing the book and putting it on the side table. "Come sit." Harry said gesturing to the chair next to him.

"I don't know, close to the end of the First World War?" Matthew said sitting in the chair.

"That's a little outdated." Harry commented.

Canada shrugged. "Still comes in handy."

"So I've heard. You've met Eggsy?" Harry asked.

"He seems like a good kid. He'll make a great agent." Matthew said with a smile. "You pick them good!"

"Says the agent who picked me." Harry said rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Are you taking up Chester's position as Arthur?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't, they would like me to." Harry said with a sigh. "I might resign though."

AN:Chester is Arthur(Kingsman) real name.That's gonna get confusing with Arthur (Kingsman) and Arthur (England).Ugh...


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

AN:My plot is all over the place, sorry! I'm still not sure where I'm going with this.I'll get it straightened out eventually...

"Why would you resign?" Matthew asked surprised.

"Merlin didn't tell you?" Harry asked. Canada shook his head. "I killed a whole church full of people."

"I'm going to need a little bit more than that. One sentence can't explain a whole story." Matthew said concerned.

Harry looked down at his feet. "We had found out that Valentine had made plans to attack a church in Kentucky, but we weren't sure how he was going to attack. I went to sit in on the service to see what was to happen. As I got up to leave a sudden urge to kill everyone came over me. I don't remember much after that." He said shaking his head. "After I left the church, Valentine was waiting outside for me. He said that the SIM cards make people more aggressive."

"If that's true then you didn't hurt anyone intentionally." Canada said shaking his head. "It wasn't your fault. Valentine killed all of those people. He used you. It wasn't your fault."

"I guess I should listen to my elder." Harry teased.

"When I was your age... I can't even remember when I was your age." Matthew laughed. A knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Harry called. Merlin stepped into the room holding his clip board.

"I thought you would be here." He said to Matthew. "I looked over the information you brought in." Merlin said through the USB back to Canada. "Not much to go on, but it looks like Valentine and Mr. Sparks were working together."

"Who is Mr. Sparks?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Flicker Sparks, he is the CEO of the company OmNom. It's a pharmaceutical company best known for its ingested instant warmth pill used in extreme cold climates." Merlin explained. "We've been suspecting the company of human trafficking for some time now, but have been unable to prove it."

"Most, if not all, of his products didn't pass our drug testing in Canada. He keeps trying though." Matthew said shaking his head.

"Him and Valentine were working together? How?" Harry asked.

"I had analyzed the SIM cards further and with the documents Matthew had gotten I found that Sparks and Valentine had been planning to control the people that were left with the cards." Merlin explained. "The cards don't only make you aggressive, but can also turn anyone with one into a mindless slave."

"Well that's not good! Just people who have the cards in them, right?" Matthew said. Merlin nodded. "Is there a way you could slip the docs to Alfred, Arthur or Ludwig?"

"That's America, England or Germany?" Merlin asked and Canada nodded. "Can do!"

"Thank you Merlin. I doubt that Flicker will do anything with the SIM cards for a while. With Valentine gone and my recent break in, he knows he's being watched." The Canadian said standing up. "The nations will discuss this tomorrow at the meeting. We'll see what they come up with and go from there."

"Why do you always talk like you're not one of them?" Harry asked.

"They always forget about me. Since I was a colony I was left to myself. France and England weren't around often; too busy running their own countries." Matthew said with a sigh. "I better get to bed. Gotta meeting tomorrow."

"Make sure to wear your glasses! We'd like to sit in on the meeting." Merlin said.

"Of course." Canada said with a smile and waved as he left the room.

AN: Sorry about the late update, but it was thanksgiving...Also, would you guys rather have America or Prussia as a mainish character in this fic?Vote on my fanfic page or in the comments.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

**AN:Sorry about the accents!**

**_"Italics"_ = Through earpiece**

**'Writing'= Written on notebook**

Matthew groaned and rolled over. He was not a morning person at all, but got out of bed anyways. The Canadian ran a hand through his hair and grumbled as he lazily walked into the bathroom. Once he was done, Canada put his glasses on top of his head and threw on a suit. He grabbed his phone, note book and a tie as he left. He tied his tie as he walked slowly down the hall to the train shoot.

Once he was back in the city and walking to the meeting hall he remembered to turn the glasses transmitter on.  _"I thought you forgot._ _Eggsy and Roxy are here with me._ _They're going to watch too."_ Merlin said through the small ear piece.

Canada smiled and kept walking. The meeting hall wasn't too far away now and he could spot a few other nations in the crowd. He spotted a silver haired man walking not too far ahead of him. "Hey Gil!" Canada called.

Prussia whipped around. "Mattie!" He yelled and hug tackled the Canadian.

"Hey, get off my brother!" Alfred barked from across the street. The American ran across the road and pulled Prussia off of Canada. "What do you think you're doing to my baby brother?" He demanded holding Gilbert off the ground by his collar.

"Hugging him?" Prussia said biting his lip.

"Alfred! Stop it!" Matthew growled.

_"Oh my goodness!_ _That's so adorable!"_ A female voice squealed in his ear. Canada immediately recognized it as Roxy's.  _"He so protective of you!"_

"Shut up!" The Canadian laughed.

"What?" Prussia and America asked at the same time, Alfred dropping Gilbert.

"Nothing!" Matthew smiled innocently. "We better get going or we'll be late."

"Birdies right." The albino said looking at his watch. "Ve should get going!"

Alfred glared at the Prussian and pulled Matthew away. Canada smiled back at Gilbert, but let Alfred pull him all the way to the meeting room were America ditched him for Japan. Germany started to yell for the nations to sit. Canada ended up between Scotland and Ukraine.

_"So what's going on?"_  Eggsy asked through the ear piece.

Matthew pulled out his note book and started to write. He knew that the other agents could see it and communicate to them without speaking. 'Meeting of nations.'

_"Oh so like the UN._ _Cool!"_ Roxy's said.

'Kinda.' Canada wrote. He knew it was time to tell the new recruits who he really was. 'This is probably going to sound weird, but we are personified countries. Each one of us represents a nation; its people, animals and land.'

_"What?!"_ Eggsyyelled.

'Merlin, can you explain? I need to listen to this.' Matthew quickly scribbled.

"Listen up everybody!" America yelled. "Yesterday the world went batshit crazy! We need to figure out why and fix it!"

"And how are we going to do that if we don't know who did it or what exactly happened!" England pointed out.

"Dudes, I totes know what happened! I got an email about it last night!" Alfred said shooting a smirk at England. "The SIM cards Valentine had given out were messing with people's minds."

"Oh so like your CIA, da?" Russia asked a creepy innocent smile spreading across his face. America narrowed his eyes and started to explain what had happened.

_"Okay we get it now, but still a little iffy on the believing part."_  Roxy said.  _"So what country are you?_ _What about the big eyebrow guy and cow lick loud guy?"_

'I'm Canada.' Matthew wrote. 'The big eyebrow guy is Arthur, he is England. Cowlick guy is Alfred, the USA.'

_"You said the countries represent their people, then does England know that we exist or that you're a spy?"_  Eggsy asked curiously.

'We can't keep track of everything that happens. He probably doesn't even realize that Kingsman exists.' The Canadian wrote. 'Most of the other nations don't notice me often. I'm actually surprised that America saw me this morning.'

_"America is your brother?_ _He seems like a nice guy, but to loud."_  Roxy commented.  _"Who was the white haired guy?"_

'That's Gilbert; he's Prussia or east Germany. He notices me and doesn't mistake me for my brother. Only a few nations do on a regular basis.' Matthew scribbled keeping an eye on Germany.

"If the SIM cards caused this, ve're going to need a removal strategy." Germany said looking at all the nations. "Ve need to remove them immediately so ve don't have a repeat. Valentine kept tally of how many people had his SIM cards, correct?" America nodded. "Good. We will log each one until they're all accounted for."

The meeting lasted for a couple more hours until France and England ended up getting into a fight and Germany yelled over the fighting nations. America started to pester Russia and they also got into a fight. Matthew groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.  _"This happens every time doesn't it bruv?"_  Eggsy asked. Canada didn't bother to answer. The meeting know was in complete chaos and no one was listening. Nations were either fighting or talking with each other and ignoring Germany's orders to listen.

Ludwig shook his head and announced the meeting was over. The Canadian took off his glasses, closed his note book and started to walk to the door, but was stopped by an albino Prussian.

"Hallo again Birdie." Gilbert said with a smile following Matthew. "Didn't get a chance to actually talk with jou earlier. Are jou okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. It hit Alfred a lot worse than it hit me." Matthew said. "The cards hadn't passed our testing yet and not many people had them."

"I saw Germany and vas vorried about jou." Gilbert said looking at the ground. "It was pretty bad."

"The world should get back to business as usual soon. It won't happen again." Canada promised with a smile.

 

**AN: With the vote, if Prussia wins I’m not sure if it will develop into prucan. Its still up on my Fanfic page if you wanna vote!**

 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Canada sighed as he loosened his tie. He slowly walked down the hallway to the control room where Merlin, Roxy and Eggsy were waiting. He pushed in the door and stepped into the room. Eggsy, Roxy, Merlin and surprisingly Harry were sitting around a table playing cards.

"What took you so long?" Merlin asked putting his cards down.

"Sorry, my brother and Gilbert got into an argument again." Matthew said. "I still don't know why they don't get along. I mean, they're both loud and obnoxious."

"Opposites attract? They're too alike to like each other?" Roxy suggested. Canada shrugged. "So you mind if Eggsy and I ask you a few more questions?"

"Of course. Ask me anything." Canada said with a smile.

"So your brother is America, then who are your parents?" Eggsy asked.

"That's a hard one. My mother would technically be Native America, but my father could be France, England, one of the Nordics or a few others. We aren't 'born' like humans are. We just kind of show up." Matthew said. "None of us are related by blood."

"What if your land gets hurt? Does it hurt?" Roxy asked.

"Yes. We are affected by our economy and the state of our land. If our economy crashes we get sick. It's horrible; you can't breathe, everything hurts. If our land is affected, let's say a bomb, depending on how bad or big it is we can just get a bad bruise or an open wound." The Canadian explained.

"Man that sucks!" Eggsy grumbled. "So England? He really doesn't know about us?"

"He could. I'd have to ask, but that's not going to happen. Like I said earlier, nations don't know everything that goes on inside their borders, too many people to keep track of. We can't keep track of everything every one of our citizens do. That's how spies and stuff like that's still exist." Matthew said shaking his head. "If he does know, he's not saying anything to the government."

"Well that's good because I really don't want to go to jail." Merlin commented. "Anyways, we need to discuss what we are going to do about Sparks."

"We could stake them out." Roxy suggested.

"Nah that could take months!" Eggsy complained.

Matthew nodded. "We need to solve this as soon as possible."

"We could just break in and stealth it." Eggsy suggested with a shrug.

"That's a good idea." Harry said. "Their headquarters aren't too far away."

"It's fairly heavily guarded." Merlin said bringing up a schematic of the building. "There are guards at every entrance, metal detectors and lots of cameras. I can easily disable the last two, but you'll have to deal with the guards."

"I can do that." Harry said.

"You're up to that?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine." Harry said a smile spreading across his face.

"Bro, you got shot in the head. You're not fine!" Eggsy yelled.

"It was only a skimmed me. It didn't even hit bone." Harry said. "Valentine had horrible aim."

"I'm going with you." Eggsy said crossing his arms.

"No, Eggsy. Your stealth and blending skills aren't exactly the best." Merlin said. "I need you, Roxy and Matthew on the roofs. If something goes wrong Forgotten will go in."

"Eggsy, you couldn't go anyway. You couldn't run with your ankle." Roxy pointed out.

Eggsy pursed his lips, but nodded. "Fine." He groaned.

"Let's get to the armoury, get what we need and get out." Merlin said standing. The four of them stood to follow. Harry and Matthew walked in front of Eggsy and Roxy who were having an argument over something.

"So you're staying?" Canada asked.

"Yes. I'm staying." Harry said with a smile. "Need to keep the youngsters in line, eh?"

 **AN:** **This is the last chapter to vote!** **Vote will officially close** **October 31st** **at 5:00oc EST.** **Sorry this sucked, still figuring some stuff out, but the next chapter will be better.**   

 


	6. Chapter Six

**AN:** **Sorry guys,** **this** **took so long because I started to read Attack on** **Titan** **and had to watch the anime!** **Loved it!** **And needed to see who won the vote!**

A cold breeze blew across the roof top rustling the few weeds that grew through the gravel. It was dark out; the sun had just gone down taking the last bit of warmth with it. Canada didn't mind the cold dark night. He laid in the cool gravel, dressed in all black, peaking through the scope of a sniper rifle.

 _"It's bloody freezing!_ " Eggsy complained through the radio. Eggsy, Roxy and Matthew were all on different rooftops surrounding the tall glass Omnom building.

"It's not that bad." The Canadian mumbled concentrating on watching the guards patrol routes. "It's unusual for it to be this cold this time a year in Germany."

 _"It's -6°C._ _How are you not cold?!_ _You've got a sweater and jeans on!"_ Roxy scoffed.

"The cold doesn't bother me anymore." Matthew said watching as Harry entered the building through his scope. "He's in."

 _"Good._ _Keep the coms quiet."_ Merlin said. Matthew tracked Harry through the scope as he walked through the metal detectors and into the labs.

The elder agent was looking for a computer or the CEO's office. He needed to find, then copy, and then erase all files about the SIM cards.

Harry easily slipped past the guards into one of the many labs and walked through into the office connected to it. He looked around and sat down at the computer. Matthew couldn't tell what he was looking at, but Harry shook his head and got up and continued to look. The elder agent made his way upwards towards the management offices.

Canada watched the guard's body language carefully. One of the guards picked up his radio just as Harry passed. He quickly took aim and shot the man. The guard fell to the ground and didn't get up.

 _"Why'd you shoot?"_ Roxy asked.

"He knew Harry wasn't supposed to be there. He would have blown his cover." Matthew quickly explained watching the other guards carefully. No one had discovered the body yet, but he continued to watch. A trio of guards rounded the corner and ran towards the body. "Aw crap."

 _"Harry's been discover!"_ Roxy announced worriedly. _"There a lot of guards after him._ _Coming to your side Matthew!"_

Canada took aim as Harry and the guards came into view. He couldn't reload quick enough before the dead guard was replaced by two.

 _"Forgotten, you need to get in there._ _Harry got the information, but had to leave the stick."_ Merlin said. _"Go through the front door._ _The guards left their posts."_

Matthew was up and starting down the stairs before Merlin finished. He'd stick out among the white lab coats and suits, but no one noticed him as he ran through the front door; another advantage to being practically invisible to everyone. "Where'd he leave the USB?" Canada asked.

 _"Office 104 on the thirteenth floor."_ Merlin said. _"Guard might have grabbed it by now._ _I can't see with the camera angle."_

"I am so happy I run upstairs for hockey." Matthew muttered throwing open the door and running through. He quickly scanned the stairs checking for other guards before starting his climb up. The Canadian was winded by the time he reached the thirteenth floor.

Matthew peeked his head through the door to make sure there weren't any guards waiting for him. The bright green hallway was empty of people and he stepped through the door. A guard stepped around the corner with his gun raised.

"Hands up!" He yelled. Canada nodded and slowly raised his hands. The guard started towards him gun still pointed. As soon as the man was in arms reach Matthew grabbed the guards gun and pushed it towards the ground and kicked the man in the gut. He twisted the pistol out of the man's hand before he could fire and knocked him out with the butt of it.

 _"I saw that._ _Good one."_ Eggsy said. _"I thought you were a goner for a second there."_

Canada smiled and continued on to the office gun still in hand. He relied more on his hearing then sight for detecting the guards. There were a few hiding in doorways and corners, but Matthew easily took care of them. He finally made it to the office with three rounds to spare.

Matthew listened intently making sure there was no one inside before pulling the door open. He expected guards to jump him, but no one did. He quickly grabbed the stick and left the office. He ran down the hall being as quite as possible. Canada rounded the corner and smacked face first into somebody. The other fell backwards, but the Canadian was able to keep his balance.

"Matthew?"

**AN:** **Is it just me or has no one been updating their fics?** **I haven't got an update notification in like a week.** **It's weird** **.**

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

"Matthew?" The white haired man asked looking up at him. "Vhat are jou doing?" Gilbert started to get up.

"I umm..." Canada stuttered.

"Vhats vith the gun?" Prussia asked eyeing it suspiciously. Matthew looked over his shoulder as he heard guards stomping loudly down the hall. They turned the corner coming into his view and firing at him. Canada jumped forward, the corner of the hallway shielding him from the bullets.

"Vhats going on?!" Gilbert stuttered. The Canadian ignored him and peaked back around the corner. The guards were getting closer.

"Aw crap." Matthew swore. He looked back to Prussia who was looking back curiously. "Sorry!" He said as he smacked him on the top of the head knocking him out. Canada picked him up and started running down the hall with Gilbert over his shoulder.

 _"What the hell are you doing?"_ Eggsy asked. _"Why are you carrying that guy?"_

 _"Isn't that the guy from the meetings?"_ Roxy asked.

"I messed up. Yeah, it's the guy from the meetings." Canada quickly answered. With carrying Gilbert it would be next to impossible for him to fight and his gun was almost out of bullets.

"You can't bring him with you!" Merlin shouted into Canada's ear.

"I have to; he saw me." Matthew said. "Where's the nearest exit?"

 _"Down the stairs you came and to the right out the side door."_ Merlin muttered.

"Thanks Merlin!" Canada said running through the door to the stair well. He started his climb back down to ground level with the Prussian still knocked out on his shoulder. Matthew heard a door above them open and peaked over the railing. He didn't see anyone and continued cautiously down the stairs.

The Canadian still heard footsteps above him and slowed down trying to be as quiet as possible. The footsteps stopped and he did too. A man with fiery red hair jumped on top of him from above. Canada was glad that he had stopped on one of the landings.

"Hello." The man said pinning Matthew to the ground. He had the Canadian's hands above his head and was sitting on his wait. Gilbert had fell out of his grasp and was sprawled out on the floor. "You're kinda cute." Canada narrowed his eyes and kneed the man. The golden eyed man winced, but didn't budge. "That wasn't nice."

Matthew ground his teeth and looked around for the gun that was knocked from his hand. It wasn't in his field of view and Canada looked back up at the man who was staring intently back at him.

"I'm Flicker Sparks, it's nice to meet you cutie. What's your name?" Flicker asked. Canada growled and finally twisted one of his hands free. He punched the golden eyed man in the head and he rolled off him onto the floor. The Canadian quickly scrambled to his feet and looked over the man. He didn't seem to have a gun or a knife, but Matthew still stood in a fighting stance with caution. "Cute and feisty; I like that."

Matthew narrowed his eyes and Flicker stood. He hated the way the red haired man looked at him. The golden eyed man stood up and the Canadian took up a more defensive stance. "You're from the same people who killed Richie, huh?"

Canada didn't answer him and Flicker frowned. The CEO furrowed his eye brows and lunged at Matthew. He stepped out of the man's way and his face went into the stairs railings. The man didn't get up and Canada assumed he had been knocked out. He grabbed Gilbert, who was still unconscious, and started back down the stairs again.

Matthew felt bad for knocking Gilbert out. He didn't have time to explain anything and it seemed like the only option at the time. He hoped he didn't hurt the Prussian too much. The albino would definitely have a bad bruise at the least.

The Canadian finally made it down the stairs and found the side exit. He switched to carrying Gilbert bridal style and looked down the alley. He could see the red and blue lights of cop cars reflecting off the building next door. _"There's a car waiting for you at the corner."_ Merlin said.

**AN:** **Sorry this took so long.** **I've been sick and had to do some training for my SHSM and then had to catch up on school.** **I'm going to start uploading every 2 weeks, but still attempt for once a week if I'm not busy...**


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

**AN:** **Is anyone else annoyed that there is no Attack on Titan/Hetalia crossovers where Canada is the main character?** **I am.**

Canada carefully picked up Gilbert from the car and stepped towards the building. He entered the Kingsman German headquarters and was greeted by an annoyed looking Merlin. He motioned for Matthew to follow and lead him to a small sitting room where Harry, Roxy and Eggsy were waiting. He laid Gilbert down on the couch and sat down.

"You got the USB right?" Merlin asked. The Canadian nodded and gave it to him. Merlin opened his computer and plunged it in.

"What are we going to do about our friend here?" Harry asked gesturing to Gilbert.

"I don't know." Matthew admitted.

"Well we can't keep him here and we can't let him go." Merlin said looking up from his laptop screen.

"Could kill 'em?" Eggsy suggested.

"No!" Matthew snapped. "That's not going to happen."

"Protective, are we?" Roxy teased.

"Well what are we going to do? Can't let him go because he might tell the other nations about you and about us." Harry said shaking his head. "But we cannot keep him. The other nations would notice and look for him."

"We could mess with his brain? Change his memories." Merlin suggested. Canada narrows his eyes and growled. "That's a no then?"

"The biggest no you can imagine." Matthew growled.

"I don't see what's so hard about this. Why don't we train him as an agent?" Roxy suggested. Harry raised an eyebrow. "He could be useful if he knows Sparks, an inside man."

"What was he doing at Omnom anyways?" Harry asked.

"Omnom is one of the biggest companies in Germany. Nations often visit the companies to keep tabs on how the economy might go." Canada said. "I know I check in on mine. My brother does too."

"But Prussia isn't a nation anymore." Roxy pointed out.

"Him and Germany are east and west. They share nationhood." Canada explained.

"We should ask him what he was doing there. He could know something." Harry said and turned to Matthew. "What happened in there? We lost your connection in the stairwell."

"I heard someone above me and I slowed down to be quieter. I hoped the person would think no one was there and they'd leave, but they did." The Canadian started. "Flicker jumped on me from above. I got him off me and he jumped at me. I moved out of the way and he went straight into the stair railing. I picked up Gilbert and left."

"You-". Eggsy was cut off by Prussia who rolled over on the couch and fell off the edge and landed face first on the floor.

"Ow." He groaned and sat up rubbing his face. Gilbert looked around. "Birdie? Vhere am I? Vhy does my head hurt?"

"Sorry Gil I had to knock you out." Canada quickly apologized. "We're at the Kingsman headquarters in Germany." He explained. "This is Harry, Eggsy, Roxy and Merlin." The Canadian said gesturing to each.

"Hallo?" Prussia said getting up off the floor and sitting beside Matthew.

"What do you know about Flicker Sparks?" Eggsy blurted out.

"Flicker? Not much. I've never met the guy face to face. My brother normally does all the finance crap." The Prussian said. "So Vhat's going on? Vhat is the Kingsman?"

"Tailors." Eggsy quickly answered. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at Matthew.

"We're a spy agency." Harry said. Merlin gave him a dirty look. He clearly didn't trust the albino.

"So jou're a spy?" Gilbert asked turning to Matthew. Canada nodded. "That'z awesome!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sparks is planning to attempt the genocide again. We've got two days." Merlin said turning the computer scream towards them.

"Well shit." Eggsy cursed.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

**AN:** **Hey guys, there is new poll on my fanfiction page!** **It's about what I should write next.** **No spell check on this one...**

"What are we going to do about stopping him?" Roxy asked.

"First we need to figure out where he his." Harry said.

"Know that already. He's made an underground bunker in the forests outside of Berlin. There's only one entrance through an old World War Two bunker." Merlin said bringing up an image off the entrance as well was the layout of the bunker.

"Vents could be another way in." Roxy suggested.

"They could be, but there's electricity running through them. It's to keep bugs out, but it could kill a human." Merlin said shaking his head. "I can stop it, but there's no guarantee I can keep it down."

"I could get through if needed." Canada said. Harry and Gilbert shook their heads in sync.

"No birdie! Jou'd get hurt!" Gilbert complained.

"It doesn't matter if I get hurt. What's one person compared to thousands?" Matthew asked.

"One person could mean everything to another." Prussia said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked quietly.

Gilbert was about to reply, but Merlin cut him off. "Anyway, I doubt we'll need you to do that. The front door isn't guarded and there are no cameras." The British man said. "The problem is when we get inside. There's security everywhere. A lot more than Valentine had. Guards at every corner and checkpoints all over. At the check points you need a special if card to get through."

"Can you make us each a card? Or are we going to need to steal them?" Eggsy asked.

"Yes I can make them. Theirs nothing special about them, just regular key cards." Merlin grumbled concentrating on his computer.

"We'll further our plans tomorrow, but for now let's get a good night's," Harry looked at his watch. "Nap."

The other four quickly left leaving Prussia and Canada.

"So jou're really a spy?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded. "So jou've killed people?"

"Yes I have. I don't try to, but sometimes there's no other way." Canada said. "I'm really sorry for knocking you out. You've got quite a bump there, small cut too. Here, follow me." He said standing up and motioning for Prussia to follow him. He led the albino to one of the bathrooms and dug through the cabinet to find the first aid kit. Gilbert sat on the edge of the bath tub.

Matthew found the disinfectant and dabbed a bit into a cloth. "So about what you said earlier, what did you mean?"

Prussia scratched the back of his head as Canada finished cleaning the cut and put a band aid over it. Gilbert looked at Matthew nervously. "Please don't get mad at the awesome me, but I umm..." He trailed off and Matthew put the first aid kit away and sat down across from him on the lid of the toilet. "I kinda like jou." He said finally.

"Like me?" Canada asked surprised. He hardly ever thought about stuff like that.

"Ja, I like you." Gilbert said. "A lot. Jou've never been mean to me or ever ignored the awesome me. Jou're adorable, but could easily kick my ass. There's so much about you I don't know. I want to know you better."

"I'd like that, but I don't want you to get hurt." Canada said looking Prussia straight in the eyes. "If word ever gets out about the Kingsman or someone comes after me for things I've done, I don't want you to get hurt."

"So Jou're willing to give us a shot?" Gilbert asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'm willing to give us a shot." Matthew said with a smile.

"Yes!" Prussia said jumping up and giving Canada a hug. Matthew hugged tightly back. "You should really get some sleep. Spy stuff probably is tiring."

"I guess so." Canada sighed. "Will you come with me?"

**AN:** **Ugh I'm so bad at romance.** **I've never dated anyone and my parents aren't very lovey dovey.** **I got nothing to off of except other fanfics...**


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

**AN:** **Late merry Christmas and happy holidays!** **Happy new year!** **Sorry about the accents!**

Matthew blinked awake slowly. His pillow was warm and moving. He froze until he remembered what happened yesterday and smiled.

"Guten morgen." Gilbert said playing with Matthews's hair. Canada smiled and moved his head to look up at him. "How's mein birdie?"

"Still tired." The Canadian said rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's after lunch." Prussia said. Matthew groaned. He knew he had to get up, but he didn't want to. He was warm and comfortable lying on Gilbert's stomach. "Vhat time do ve need to be up by?"

"Don't know. Anyone been by?" Matthew asked crawling up beside Gilbert.

"Someone vas knocking for a good ten minutes straight not too long ago." The albino said.

"Must have been Harry. He's the only one brave enough to bug me when I'm sleeping. Not exactly a morning person." Matthew smiled.

"I'll remember that." Prussia laughed. "Vhat's vith those guys? They don't like me and I haven't even given them a reason to yet."

"Yet?" Canada raised an eyebrow. "I've known them for a long time. I might be a lot older than them, but they forget that and are protective. Plus we're kinda trying to stop a guy from killing most of the human race. It's pretty stressful."

"Ja, I've noticed." The Prussian said wrapping his arms around Canada and pulling him closer. He leaned over and kissed the Canadians jawline. "Hey, umm...birdie?" Prussia stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Gilbert."

Prussia laughed and kissed Canada's forehead. Before Matthew could say anything he found himself pinned with Gilbert over him. Canada smiled eyes half closed. The albino leaned in and closed his eyes. Matthew wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck and pulled him down.

"Matthew!" Harry yelled as he knocked on the door. "I know you're in there! Get up! Don't make me come in there!"

Gilbert groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "Be out in a bit!" Matthew called. He heard the footsteps leave and turned to Gilbert. "Sorry."

"I hope he doesn't do that regularly." Gilbert laughed with a sigh. "Better get up before he comes back."

-❄"Nyeh heh heh!"❄-

"I've pinned down the exact time Flicker is planning to start. He's going to activate the machine at 8:00oc PM tomorrow." Merlin announced as soon as Matthew and Gilbert entered the room. The room was painted a light green and had a small window in the left corner. It had a large wooden table with six chairs around it. Eggsy and Roxy sat on one side while Harry and Merlin sat at opposite heads. Canada and Prussia sat down across from Eggsy and Roxy. "Is their anyway you could find out how many SIM cards are still around?"

Matthew nodded and pulled out his phone. "Quite a few have been removed, but almost none of them have been destroyed. They're being looked at by scientists all over the world."

"They can still be activated?" Gilbert asked. Harry nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"There's no way to avoid it. We're going to have to go in." Eggsy said.

"You're not." Roxy shook her head. "Your foot hasn't healed yet."

"Then we're down an agent." Merlin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The awesome me can go!" Gilbert yelled excitedly.

"No." Harry said quickly.

"Vhy not?" Prussia asked crossing his arms. "I can fight just as good as you can."

"I doubt that." Merlin grumbled under his breath.

"I've been through more vars than I can count on vne hand. I can fight fine." The Prussian grumbled defensively.

"I'm sure you can, but we're talking more hand to hand than anything else." Roxy pointed out. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Fight me." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Do we really need to?" Canada asked stepping in. "Harry, Roxy and I can manage this."

**AN:** **Please answer the poll on my fanfic page!** **It's about what I'm going to write next.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

Matthew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry and Gilbert stood at opposite ends of a fighting mat, both glared at each other. No matter what Canada said Prussia was hell bent on proving himself.

"Come at me old man." Gilbert said.

"You're calling me old?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Prussia had to think for a second about what Harry meant. "Didn't think about that kiddo." He admitted with a devilish smirk stepping forward. Harry matched his step. Matthew stepped in between them and shot a glare towards both.

"One round, whoever pins who to the ground wins." Canada said firmly.

"But-" Harry and Gilbert both stuttered at the same time.

"No buts, that's all I'm allowing." The Canadian said shaking his head and stepping back. Harry glared suspiciously at Prussia. The older agent knew something was going on between the two nations.

"Alright." Harry said after a minute of silence and changed into a defensive stance. Gilbert smirked and also took up a defensive stance. The Prussian threw the first punch which Harry easily dodged and grabbed the nations wrist. The albino twisted out of Harry's grip and dropped down into a crouch and kicked the agent's feet out from under him.

Gilbert jumped at Harry, but before he could pin him, the agent rolled away and back onto his feet. Prussia narrowed his eyes and growled lunging at Harry. The agent shook his head and side stepped sticking his foot out tripping the nation. Harry jumped and pinned Prussia to the ground.

"You're good, but could use some practice." Harry said standing up and offering a hand to Gilbert. The Prussian took it begrudgingly. "I'll leave Matthew to the teaching."

-❄"I can't go to hell; I'm all out of vacation days."❄-

"No Gilbert, like this." Matthew said patiently showing his boyfriend the move again. The Prussian payed close attention to Canada's movements and shook his head. The other Kingsman had left long ago to get lunch and didn't come back.

"I don't get it, vhat am I doing wrong?" Gilbert said furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're not controlling your rotation and arm positions." Matthew explained. "Don't rotate too much or you'll be off balance and could be easily pinned."

"Oh, I kinda get it." Gilbert grumbled spinning and kicking the training dummy again.

"That was great! Do a couple more to really get it down pat. Then we'll quit for the day." Matthew said with a smile. Prussia smirked back and kicked the dummy a couple more times before turning to Canada.

"Are jou mad at me for fighting Harry?" He asked suddenly.

Matthew blinked confused. "No. Why would I be?"

"Jou seemed annoyed." Gilbert said looking at the ground.

"No, I understand why you wanted to. I'm not mad." Canada smiled.

"Can't get mad at a face like this?" The albino said smiling sweetly. "So, vhen are ve going to tell them?"

"Well I don't think it's a good idea yet. It's only been a day. Also it might not be good timing with the whole Flicker thing going on right now."

"Ja, jou're right." Prussia nodded. "I'm kinda nervous to say anything to Harry or Merlin. Their shovel talk might involve a shot gun or something."

Matthew laughed. "I doubt it. What about your brother? He's scary!"

"Vest? Nah, he's just a big puppy." The albino said putting an arm around Matthews's waist and pulling him close. "Maybe I should be more scared of France, England and jour brother."

"They don't even remember me half the time, so I wouldn't me too worried." Canada smiled resting his head in the crook of Prussia's neck.

"I don't know how they could ever forget you."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

**AN:** **Exams are coming up soon and I'll be starting a new semester so the next chapter might be a little late...**

The next day the agents were ready. It was agreed that they'd be going in pairs, Matthew and Gilbert, Harry and Roxy. Eggsy sat and watched as the four got ready. He had an annoyed look on his face and every so often he glance down at his foot.

Matthew and Harry had dyed their hair with washout dye and wore colour contacts to avoid being recognized by anyone. Canada ended up with dark red hair and green contacts and Harry with black hair and ice blue contacts.

"Ready for this?" Matthew asked Gilbert as he picked up and loaded his pistol.

"I vas born ready!" Prussia smirked. "Vell I guess be veren't exactly born?"

Canada smiled. He was nervous; not for him, but for Prussia. Gilbert had done very well in hand to hand and his aim was dead on, but Matthew was still worried for him. It had been a while since he had fought someone that wasn't for training. Canada tried to push the thought into the back of his mind and concentrate on getting ready.

"So what are we using for names?" Roxy asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot your cards." Merlin said handing them theirs.

"So I'm Fiona Dion." She said showing her card. "What about you guys?"

"Nate Roman." Matthew said.

"Gabe Cotman." Gilbert read raising an eyebrow.

"Jack Layton?" Harry said.

"Eggsy had a hand in picking them out." Merlin said turning and grabbing the transmitter glasses and handing them each a pair making sure to give each agent the right ones.

"Vhat are these for?" Gilbert asked looking down at the glasses. Matthew took of his other glasses and put the new ones on.

"They're so I can see what you're doing. Also for keeping possible video evidence of things go south." Merlin explained. "We've got a little bit of time before we leave. Do what you want with it. Be back here in an hour."

-❄"No tree, it is said, can grow to heaven unless its roots reach down to hell."❄-

The couple walked through the halls and soon found themselves outside sitting in the snow that had collected overnight. Matthew laid back in the snow. He loved the cold, but Prussia on the other hand had a giant parka on.

"I like the red hair. It makes jou kind of look like the Black Widow from the Avengers." Prussian said with a smile. "Oh my gott. I just got it."

"Got what?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nate Roman, Natasha Romanoff. You're the gender bent black widow." The Prussian laughed.

"What?" Canada asked confused.

"Gender bent is vhere the character is the opposite gender of vhat they'd normally be." Prussia explained. Matthew nodded slowly. "It's going to be veird calling jou Nate. Probably just call jou Birdied so I don't mess up."

"Yeah, it's going to be weird responding to Nate, eh? The Canadian said with a smile. "How much longer do we have?"

"About twenty minutes." Gilbert said looking at his phone.

"We should head back then." Matthew said sitting up and brushing some snow off. He gave Prussia a hand up and they started their way back.

Once they arrived, Merlin showed them the route they would take to the machine. It seemed simple looking at the plans, but the route would take them through multiple security check points.

"You got it?" Merlin asked. Both of them nodded. "There won't be near as many people as last time. Only the most important ones had no chip."

Harry walked in soon after followed by Roxy helping Eggys in. Merlin went over their route with them, since they were taking different one, and everyone checked over their weapons one more time before getting into a car and starting to drive to the bunker. Merlin and Eggsy were watching from back at base. Matthew was driving with Harry in the passenger and Roxy and Gilbert in the back.

They pulled up on the bunker and two heavily armed guards approached the car. "Here we go." Roxy murmured.


	13. Chapter Thriteen

Chapter 13

Two heavily armed guards walked towards their car. One tapped in the driver side window and the other walked around the car. Canada rolled down the window.

"Hallo." The guard greeted them with a thick German accent. "Cards please." Matthew handed the man their four cards and he scanned them and nodded. "Good. Continue forward, there vill be another person to guide jou into place." He said. Canada nodded and thanked him before driving forwards. There was a woman with blond hair who guided them into a dark underground parking garage and once again checked their ID cards before pointing to where the entrance to the actual bunker was.

"Time to split up." Harry said as they entered the main room of the bunker. Matthew and Gilbert nodded splitting of and starting their route. The bunker was broken up into a bunch of interconnected hallways and rooms all on one level.

"This is a pretty nice place." Prussia said. "Looks good fixed up."

"Yeah it does." Canada said keeping an eye out for guards. He felt like someone was watching him.

"Jou've been here?" Gilbert asked.

"Along time ago, yes." He said not offering anymore and Prussia not asking. They came up to the next check point and passed through it without any problems. Canada still felt eyes on him, but dismissed it as nothing. "Almost there." He muttered.

Matthew scanned the crowd as they waited at another check point. He spotted guards mingling with the crowd. He also saw that most of the bar tenders and waiters carried guns as well.

"Vhat are jou looking for?" Gilbert asked when they got through the next check point.

"Nothing. Just checking for weapons." Canada said.

"This is pretty easy. Ve're flying through the plan!" Prussia said quietly with a smirk.

"I know. I'm worried. It can't be this easy." Matthew mumbled. They entered the last hallway. It was empty of people and guards making Canada even more nervous. He couldn't spot any cameras or anything suspicious looking as the pair walked down the hallway. "I don't like this."

"Vhere are Harry and Roxy?" Prussia asked.

"About ten minutes behind us. Their route was longer." Canada said as they neared the door to the control room. He put an ear to the door, but couldn't hear anything. The Canadian pulled his gun, Prussia did the same.

"This is such a trap." Gilbert said quietly as Matthew turned the door handle and swung it open. He kept his gun at eye level as he peered into the room doing a quick check, but there was no one inside. Canada lowered his gun and stepped into the room. There were a few filing cabinets along the walls and a single solid hard wood desk with a computer sitting on it. "Is this the place? It doesn't look very special." The Prussian commented.

"Flicker has a very different style from Valentine that's for sure." The Canadian said stepping towards the computer. It was on and showing a world map. Canada pushed in his usb and waited for the decryption process to start. It didn't take long for it to work and completely destroy the all the files on the computer making it useless. "This is too easy."

"You're right." Crackled a voice from the computer. An image appeared. "Thought you wouldn't see me again?"

 **AN: So sorry this is late and short, but I just started a new semester and stuff. Got so much stuff going on right now**.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

_"You're right."_ _Crackled a voice from the computer._ _An image appeared. "Thought you wouldn't see me again?"_

Flicker appeared on the screen, a menacing smile on his face. "Welp, you can see, you were wrong!" He laughed. "You deleted all my files, but the machine is able to run independently. Have fun finding it in," the red haired man looked at his watch. "A half hour." The computer flicked off with a loud static noise.

"Vell shit. Vhat are we going to do now?" Gilbert asked.

"Find Harry, Roxy and the machine. I have an idea of where it is." Canada said.

"Vhy don't ve call Merlin?" Prussia suggested.

"Can't, no reception. Even cells don't work down here." Matthew said shaking his head and getting up from the computer. He started towards the door, Gilbert at his side. The Canadian paused at the door hearing something on the other side. He put a hand up to stop Gilbert from opening it and listened more closely. He could hear shuffling outside the door and Matthew reached into his pocket and grabbed his lighter grenade.

"Stay back and cover your ears. Hide behind the desk." Matthew said quietly.

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Will it hurt you?"

"No I'll be fine." Canada said with a convincing smile. Prussia narrowed his eyes and ducked under the desk. Matthew opened the door and quickly through the lighter out and dived behind the row of filing cabinets. He heard the explosion, but didn't feel anything. The walls must be blast proof. Good to know. Canada thought.

Matthew peaked his head up and his eyes met with Gilbert's. "Jou okay?" He asked. The Canadian nodded and got to his feet. He listened again, but this time heard nothing.

"We need to get out of here and find Harry, Roxy and the machine." Canada said opening the door and stepping through Prussia right behind him. The scene outside the door was less then pleasant, but it didn't faze Matthew. He stepped over the bodies and continued on his way.

"Vhere do jou think they'll be?" Gilbert asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I hope Flicker has it got them. That would be bad." The Canadian said. They reached a corner and Matthew looked around. He didn't see anyone in either direction and turned to the left away from where the main rooms were. The hallway was fairly long and was cut out of Rick much like how Valentine's prisons had been. There were decorative wood beams sticking about a foot out of the walls making the hall way look narrower, but taller. About halfway down the hall, Prussia suddenly grabbed him and pushed Canada against the wall just behind one of the beams. The albinos hands were on either side if his head. Their eyes met.

"Gilbert? What-" Canada was cut off as the Prussian put a hand over his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows looking into Gilbert's eyes trying to find some sign that would tell him what was happening in the albino's head. Footsteps caught his attention and he understood what Prussia was doing. He relaxed in Gilbert's grip, but the footsteps grew closer.

**AN: The chapters keep getting shorter and shorter… I remember when I had 1500 per chapter, now I can barely hit 600. I really need to just sit down and get this done!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

Matthew clenched his teeth as the footsteps grew closer. He was getting ready to fight. Prussia took his hand away from the Canadians mouth and moved to the side. He pressed his back to the wall and looked over to Canada with a worried expression. The Canadian gave a reassuring smile and listened to the footsteps. He could tell there were at least four pairs heading in their direction.

The Canadian tried to remember if there were any other hallways that the group could turn down, but he had been in too much of a hurry to notice anything. A foot appeared in Canada's line of sight, it was wearing a work style boot. Matthew jumped out from behind the beam and tackled the man to the ground and electrocuted him with his signet ring. He rolled back onto his feet. The other three were too surprised to do anything and Gilbert grabbed one and pushed him into another. Both of the men fell to the ground and looked around dazed. The last man had finally processed what was happening and pulled a gun.

Canada grabbed the soldier's wrist and twisted. He dropped the gun, but reached over to grab Matthew's collar. Gilbert punched the man in the stomach before he could and he doubled over. The Canadian elbowed him in the back and he collapsed to the ground. Canada did a quick scan of the men on the ground. They were all knocked out and wouldn't be getting up for a while.

"I'm sorry Gil. I didn't notice them coming." Matthew quickly apologized.

"Its fine, everyone makes mistakes." Prussia said scratching the back of his head. "I really thought jou vere gonna kick my ass there for a second." He said with a sigh.

"I was; I'm not really used to working with people. I always expect the worst from everyone." Canada frowned looking at the ground.

-❄"This duck is so undercooked it's still trying to sell me insurance!"❄-

**AN: ohhh flashback! Set in WWI**

"We need to move." His partner Alain whispered. Canada nodded and started to move down the hallway. He waved for Alain to move up. Alain was a young man from France with short brown hair and eyes. They had been partnered up at the beginning of the war to infiltrate enemy bases and gather intelligence. They were currently a couple of miles outside of Berlin in a top secret underground bunker. "Let's keep moving." The brown eyed man said.

Canada creeped forward and peaked around the corner. He found it odd how empty the base had been. They'd only see two guards and a couple of scientists walking around, but no German soldiers. He felt a pain in his neck and everything went black.

Matthew woke slowly, not remembering where he was or what happened. He glanced around at his surroundings. He was in a small dark cell with barely enough room for him to stand up. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered what happened.

"You're finally awake, took you awhile." A familiar voice chimed from a door he hadn't notice to his right. There was a small window with iron bars across the persons face, but he could still tell who it was.

"Alain?" He asked.

"Oui. The Germans might be assholes, but they sure do pay well." Alain said with a smirk. "I'm sorry, but not really. No idea why they wanted you specifically, but I'm not about to ask questions." Canada ground his teeth together, but didn't say anything. "I guess you're wondering what's going to happen now? Well you're going to be in there for quite a while, then probably some painful experiments and maybe even some torture if you're unlucky!" He laughed.

Matthew had never felt as betrayed as he did right then. He had trusted Alain to watch his back and he'd watch his. He never saw this coming.

"Well this is goodbye." Alain said eyes hollow of emotion. He smiled sadly then turned and left.

-❄"I'm not lazy; I'm on power saving mode."❄-

Canada shook his head and snapped back to reality. Gilbert wasn't like that, he hoped.

"Let's just keep moving." Prussia said putting a hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly. Matthew smiled back and nodded.

**AN: A chapter that's on time for once! Anyways, I'm not really sure what I'm going to write next. I had a vote up earlier, but I might do something different. Got so many ideas floating around in my head right now.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16

Matthew knew exactly where to go. The halls might have been remodelled, but the layout was still the same. He was a lot more careful, listening and watching for signs of guards. He felt horrible that he'd put them in danger.

They reached another cross in the hallway and Matthew paused. "Vitch vay?" Gilbert asked. Canada pointed to the right, but didn't move. "Vhat are ve vaiting for?" He whispered.

"I hear something." Canada said quietly. "Coming from the left." The albino paused and listened. He could hear it too. It was a large group of people, ten or more. The pair stepped back and pressed their backs against the wall. As long as the group didn't turn or look down the hall Matthew hoped they wouldn't see them and pass right by.

There were a few gunshots and some of the footsteps stopped with a thud. The rest of the footsteps echoed loudly down the hall. Two people flew by the hallway and the pair recognized them. "Vhoa that old man sure can move." Prussia muttered. Canada cracked a small smile and pulled his gun. Gilbert copied his actions.

The rest of the people weren't too far behind. As soon as they stepped into view Canada quickly aimed and fired at the first man. He fell to the ground and the two behind him tripped over the body. The albino fired at the two on the ground. The last three stopped in their tracks and turned in the couple's direction. Before they could aim their weapons, the soldiers collapsed to the ground, behind them stood Roxy and Harry.

"Do you know what's going on? Where is everyone?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, we found the main computer, but Flicker deleted the data and gave us thirty minutes to find the machine before it activates." Matthew quickly explained.

"How long ago was that?" Harry asked. "And any ideas to its whereabouts?"

Gilbert looked at his watch. "Almost fifteen minutes ago."

"I think I know where it might be." Canada said putting his gun away.

"Right." Harry nodded. "Lead the way."

-❄"If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone, carry on."❄-

**AN: Flashback!**

Canada coughed and rolled over, chains clinking on the dirty floor of the cell. The shackles on his wrists digging into him. Matthew wasn't sure how long he'd been in there. To him it felt like months, but it could have only been a couple of weeks. Time didn't really have much meaning anymore. He was cold, hungry and tired. The Canadian hadn't eaten or drank anything that the guards gave him, it didn't smell right.

Matthew could remember people coming into his cell. A doctor and two guards. He immediately stood to fight, but was easily knocked down with a kick to the gut and the butt of a gun to the back of his head. Canada didn't remember much after that, just a few flashes of being questioned, not answering then being hit. It left him with a black eye, bloody nose and a couple of broken fingers.

The next time they came in the Doctor wasn't with the guards. Matthew rolled onto his feet and jumped at the men. He tackled one and scrambled back onto his feet. He moved towards the door, but before he could get out, the other guard grabbed him by the hair and forced him to the ground. Canada tried to struggle, but was too weak to get away. They picked him up by the wrists, set him back on his feet and pushed him forward. The guards led him into a room. It only had two chairs, one white padded chair and the other wooden with leather straps.

The guards forced him into the chair and hastily strapped him in. They stood on either side of him and the doctor walked in and sat opposite of him. "Hmmm, you haven't eaten anything or drank anything in a month. It seems your kind doesn't need it to survive, very interesting. You're weak, but still not very talkative or complying. We'll have to change that." He said with a wicked smile.

**AN: Happy Easter/Extra-long weekend!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17

**AN: Still in flashback.**

Matthew's mind was foggy. He was trying to block everything out and imagine he was somewhere else. It wasn't working too well. His side was sore; they'd broken a couple of ribs, his wrist and a couple of fingers. He felt so weak and slow. Canada still didn't touch any food they gave him. He wasn't sure how long it had been since his last 'visit' with the Doctor.

The door loudly screeched open and two armed guards stepped through. Canada quickly bolted up into a sitting position and stared down the people. He tried not to show the pain on his face, but he wasn't sure if he hid it well enough. "On your feet, now." The bigger one of the two growled. Matthew narrowed his eyes, but did as he was told and shakily got to his feet. The big guard grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him forward into the bright light of the hallway. Canada stumbled and almost fell, but was able to keep on his feet. The guards laughed and pushed him again.

Canada turned and elbowed one in the face and ripped his gun out of his hands. He pointed it at the other and fired without hesitation. The one he took the gun from held his hand up in defence, but Matthew shot him anyway. He quickly glanced around and started to move. His movements were sluggish and unsteady.

The Canadian ran through the halls. He didn't really have an idea about how to get out, but he kept moving. He spotted a map painted onto the wall and ran towards it. The whole thing was in German and he could only understand bits and pieces of it. There was a big red dot and he assumed that's where he was and there was only one hallway leading out.

Matthew quickly memorized it and started to move. He wasn't being subtle about it. He just wanted to get out and he didn't care how many people stood in his way.

-❄"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."❄-

**AN: Back to present time.**

"In there." Canada said pointing at the iron door. Harry moved towards it and turned the doorknob.

"It's locked, odd that it would lock from the outside. Do you happen to have a hand lighter grenade?" Harry asked.

Matthew shook his head. "Already used it. You don't have one?" Harry shook his head. "Anyone got a bobby pin or something straight made out of metal?" He asked. Roxy nodded and pulled one from her hair. "Thanks." He said and knelt down next to the door and started to pick the lock.

The others stood watch, but they had not seen anybody since Harry and Roxy were being chased. The whole place had been evacuated; the guests were gone along with all the guards.

Canada finished with the lock and turned the handle. The door swung open screeching loudly on its rusty hinges. Matthew shivered and stood. The room was exactly how he remembered it, small, damp and dark, except there was a giant machine in the centre with barley enough room to walk around it.

"How much time do we have?" Harry asked.

Gilbert looked at his watch. "About ten minutes." He said.

"Better get hacking then." Roxy said ducking into the room. Harry followed behind almost hitting his head on the ceiling.

"I'll keep watch." Canada said standing next to the doorway. Harry turned and nodded.

"I'll stay too." Gilbert said. He leaned against the wall beside Canada. "Are jou okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Matthew said shortly.

"Jou're not. I can tell." The albino said quietly. "Do jou vant to talk about it?"

"No." He said quickly. "Not now."

"Later?"

"Maybe."

**AN: Has anyone heard Rick Astley's new song? It's awesome!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18

**AN: Flashback. Anyone see they announced a 2nd Kingsman! It's called golden circle or something like that. Ermergerd so excited!**

Matthew stopped to catch his breath and get his bearings. If his memory was right the exit should be around the corner. He had run into a couple of pairs of guards and his gun was empty. None of the others were carrying one so he left the empty gun beside their bodies

 _"Nicht bewegen!"_ Someone yelled from behind him. It was another unarmed guard. Canada readied himself for a fight as the man ran towards him. The guard moved to grab him, but he jumped back then launched himself at the guard. Matthew tackled the man to the ground and punched him. The guard looked up at him completely terrified.

Canada could only imagine what he looked like; clothes ripped and torn, skin covered in dirt, blood and white as a ghost, eyes wild and full of hatred.

Matthew punched him one more time knocking him out. He patted him down looking for anything useful and found nothing. He stood and quickly turned the corner leaving the guard. He could see the door to outside and ran towards it. He didn't care how much his wrist ached or his ribs burned, he just needed to be outside. He grabbed the handle, turned it and the door swung open.

The Canadian was blinded by the sunlight and had to cover his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was surrounded by trees. Matthew smiled and stepped into the dense forest.

-❄️"If I had a nickel for every time it rained in Ireland, I would only have one because it never fucking stops!"❄️-

"Figure anything out yet?" Gilbert asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"No! Stop asking!" Roxy snapped from inside the room. "It's not even in English. This would be so much easier if Merlin could do it."

"Can't always rely on Merlin." Canada heard Harry mumble. There was a loud bang from inside the room and Gilbert jumped. Canada was expecting it. Hitting whatever he was annoyed at, especially technology, was Harry's last resort. "That didn't work. Wish we could just blow the damn thing up!"

"Check your pockets. Maybe you have a grenade and just forgot about it." Matthew said quickly checking his own pockets.

"Ha! Found one!" Roxy shouted happily. Canada and Prussia looked into the room. "How long should I set the timer for?"

"How long is there left until it activates?" Harry asked.

"Ve've got less than five minutes." Gilbert said.

"Good, then set it to four minutes thirty seconds." Harry said. Roxy did so and handed it to Harry. The older agent slipped it under the machine. "Time to take our leave."

"Let's find the car and get the hell away from here." Matthew said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. The group slipped quickly and quietly through the bunker. They didn't want to make too much noise in case there were guards still around.

The garage door was wide open and only their car was left. "I don't trust that." Roxy said skidding to a stop. "What if it's rigged?"

"It very well could be. I do not want to find out." Harry said shaking his head. There was a loud boom from behind them and the agents jumped. "Well that's taken care of. Let's start walking. We'll call Merlin when we're far enough away."

They started to walk down the snow covered path. The sun shone brightly in the sun and made the whole world glow. Matthew smiled. He was happy to be outside again. That place brought up to many bad memories.

Canada paused for a second hearing something move in the forest next to them. He looked closely through the brush, but couldn't spot anything. "Vhat is it?" Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow. Matthew shook his head and shrugged. He heard a twig snap behind him and turned to see guns aimed at their chests.

Harry reached for his pistol, but jumped in surprise when there was a warning shot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

**AN: Sorry guys. Had a bunch of stuff going on while writing this. Between family and school I didn't have much time to do anything. I wasn't really sure we're to go with it, kinda took the easy way out on this part, but I'm probably gonna end it at 20 chaps.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry guys! I was sick for a couple of days and had to catch up on school work. And been reading a bunch of Septiplier... Whoops**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Flicker said a smile creeping across his face. He motioned to the two armed guards on each of his sides. The golden eyed man looked Canada up and down. "Nice to see you again cutie."

Matthew clenched his teeth and scowled. He hated the way that man looked at him. Harry moved his hand away from his gun and rested it on his side. "What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much honestly. I didn't really get what Richie was trying to do." Flicker admitted. "I just promised him to try once more after he was gone. I've done that, my obligation is fulfilled. There would be a lot less business for me if most of the world's population was dead." He paused. "His plan didn't make sense in the first place. With all the workers killed off, how would the 'worthy' get anything done? Farming, manufacturing stuff, fixing cars and other tech, building homes? They'd do it themselves?" Flicker laughed. "Right! Most of them didn't even know how to do laundry or clean up after themselves let alone doing actual physical labor."

"So jou didn't vant to do this? Than Vhy are jou here pointing guns at us?" Gilbert asked in a low tone.

"Because there is something I want from you." Flicker said licking his lips and glancing at Canada. "That one would fetch a pretty penny, good looking and feisty. That's something someone would enjoy working out."

"You think we would just let you take him?! Are you crazy?!" Roxy demanded.

"Probably crazy, but haven't checked." Flicker shrugged. "It's either cutie comes willingly or we'll just shoot you and take him. Yes, your suits might be bulletproof, but we wouldn't be aiming for the body." He said gesturing to the men with guns.

Prussia growled and stepped forward defensively in front of Matthew. "Shoot me! See Vhat happens!" He growled. Flicker's men aimed their guns at him, but Canada stepped in front of Prussia.

"No. I'll go." Canada said quietly moving towards Flicker. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's sleeve and was about to say something, but the Canadian smirked and winked at him. He let go of Matthew's sleeve and Canada made eye contact with Harry. He turned back towards Flicker who was smiling watching everything unfold.

The golden eyed man grabbed Matthew and pushed the Canadian behind him. He didn't expect him to pull a knife and swipe at him. The blade cut his cheek and part of his nose. Flicker yelled and jumped back clamping a hand over the cut. The guards took aim at Matthew turning their backs to the Kingsman. Canada lunged at the quickest one slashing and stabbing him with his knife.

Harry pulled his gun and quickly shot one of the guards in the back of the head before they turn around. Roxy and Gilbert copied his actions shooting the remaining guards. Harry ran forward and forced Flicker to the ground. He grabbed his hands and pinned them behind his back.

Flicker struggled and managed to get a hand free. He clawed at the ground and tried to get his other hand free. "Oh I don't think you're going anywhere." Harry said grabbing the hand and pinning it again.

"Jou've been in zhat kind of position before?" Gilbert asked stepping over a body and took Matthews hands in his.

"Well not exactly the same, but yeah." Matthew said with a shy smile. "We have training for situations like that."

"Hmmm." Prussia hummed. He put his hands on Canada's waist and the Canadian clasped his hands behind Gilbert's head. The albino smiled and pulled Matthew closer. The couple started to lean closer to each other, but were startled apart when Flicker started yelling and cursing at Harry. Both he and Roxy were having trouble keeping him pinned. "Do jou not have handcuffs or something?" Gilbert asked with an annoyed sigh.

"No. We don't normally take people... alive." Harry said trailing off. He hit Flicker in the back of the head knocking him out. He stood up, picked the red haired man up and threw him over his shoulders like a sack of oranges. "So, you two are dating?" He asked suddenly.

"Maybe?" Gilbert said scratching the back of his neck. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Canada said.

"Knew it! Eggsy owes me 20 pounds!" Roxy laughed.

**AN: Got one more chapter left!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20

A couple days after Flicker had been arrested, everything had been uncovered by the police. The further they got into their investigation the more charges and number of people involved grew. It quickly became an international case with many democrats and celebrities under suspicion.

The Kingsmen had returned to their headquarters and kept an eye on the police's findings. Canada and Prussia also called the nations and made sure they were still working to get the SIM cards out. Everything had been going smoothly.

Matthew and Gilbert were currently in his room. Canada was lying on his bed on his back, head in Prussia's lap. He was barely awake listing to the albino hum and play with his hair.

Gilbert leaned down and lightly kissed Matthew's forehead. The Canadian smiled sleepily opening his eyes. He felt like he had fallen asleep, maybe he did. He wasn't sure. Matthew reached up and traced the Prussian's jawline with the tips of his fingers.

"Morning sleepyhead." Gilbert said taking Matthews hand in his.

"What time is it?" Canada asked groggily. "How long was I asleep?"

"Like 3:30 in the afternoon. Jou only slept for an hour or two." Gilbert said.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Sorry." Canada apologized sitting up and stretching. He turned and sat cross-legged facing Prussia.

"I don't mind. Jou look adorable when you're sleeping." The red eyed man said. "I had fun playing vith your hair."

"Want to get something to eat?" Canada asked.

"Are jou asking me out?" Prussia said with a smirk.

"Maybe." The Canadian smiled. "We could get some stuff from the kitchen and go the forest out back?" He suggested.

-❄"Please don't make the super suit green… or animated!"❄-

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and it was finally warm enough to just wear a sweater. The snow had melted away and the grass was starting to green. Matthew and Gilbert raided the fridge and found a bunch of fruit and junk food.

The pair was sitting in a clearing in the forest behind the headquarters. Canada and Prussia were eating strawberries. Matthew was dipping his in maple syrup. When they were finished Canada rested his head in the albino's lap. They chatted about a few things before Prussia made a serious face.

"So, Birdie." Gilbert paused. Matthew looked up at him raising an eyebrow. "Vhat happened in that bunker?"

Canada quickly sat up and turned around to face Prussia. He looked down. "Well, during World War One I was a spy. I kind of got dragged into it. Anyways, my partner and I were breaking into that bunker to get intelligence. He was a double agent. He sold me out and I was captured." Matthew said slowly. Prussia reached out and took one of Canada's hands. He rubbed circles into his palm with his thumb. "I was kept in the room where the machine was for almost six months. I managed to escape and went into the forest."

"Vhat did jou do after that?" Gilbert asked. "Vhat about jour family or the Kingsman?"

"I kind of just roamed around for a while, stayed in the forests mostly. People weren't exactly my favourite thing." Matthew said. "The Kingsman didn't exist yet. They were formed after World War One. My _family_ didn't even notice I was gone until four months after I escaped, ten months after I was captured. They didn't even mention anything about after I got back home."

"Great family, huh?" Gilbert said shaking his head. Canada shrugged. At the time he was very angry that his family took that long to notice, but now he had put it all behind him and didn't really care. "So vhat happened vith the Kingsman? How did you end up with them?"

"Well I was in England one day; I think it was just before World War Two, for a meeting. I saw some guys fighting behind a pub and stepped in. One of them was a Kingsman agent and after we became good friends." Matthew explained. "I've just kind of stuck around since."

"Well they seem too need you." The albino commented with a smirk. He leaned forward and kissed Matthew's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Canada said wrapping his arm around Gilbert's neck pulling him forward and bringing their lips together.

Prussia tensed up at first, but relaxed into the kiss. He threaded his fingers into the Canadians hair and moved closer to him. Matthew lost his balance and backwards fell into the grass.

"Whoops, sorry." Prussia said with a smirk as he climbed onto Canada and leaned down to kiss him again. Matthew tilted his head giving Gilbert a better angle. The only broke apart when they needed air. The Prussian kissed Canada's jaw lightly moving towards his neck. Matthew wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist and pushed him over switching their positions. Canada laughed at Prussia's shocked face looking up at him.

"Whoops, sorry." He teased. Matthew leaned down for a kiss, but paused when he felt his phone go off. He pulled it out, looked at the contact and groaned. Gilbert raised an eyebrow and Canada showed him the phone. He made a face and the Canadian laughed, turned the phone completely off and tossed it in the general direction of where they left the food. The Canadian smiled and leaned down to kiss Prussia once again, this time with no interruptions.

**AN: Done! Nice and even twenty chaps. Pretty happy with this fic overall. Few plot holes and stuff, but meh. Still happy with it! Not sure what I'm writing next. I was thinking of doing a prototype/assassins creed, hetalia/attack on Titan, hetalia/rise of the guardians or maybe undertale/ rise of the guardians. I don't know what one will happen, but who knows. Could be something completely different!**


End file.
